1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent materials, and particularly to the formation of dust free absorbent packaging materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Government regulations often require the use of protective and/or absorbent packaging materials when transporting certain goods, such as hazardous liquids. Particulate absorbent materials, such as vermiculite, are known for use in the packaging of various goods including corrosive and flammable chemicals such as bromine, sodium chlorate, ammonias, and phenol in solid and liquid forms, as well as fragile articles such as glass and china. Vermiculite is an inorganic mineral which is typically ground into lightweight gravel-like particles. These particles are poured around irregularly shaped objects, acting as a baffle against impacts caused by improper handling. The particles are also highly absorbent, thereby safely containing any unwanted leaks or liquid spills. Unfortunately, these tiny absorbent particles are often dusty and dirty, marking up the goods which they surround. In addition, such particles are highly spillable upon unpacking of the goods, often causing a mess.
It would therefore be desirable to formulate a packaging material which provides the protective and absorbent properties of absorbent material particles, while remaining substantially dust free and spill proof. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
It has now been found that upon forming a mixture of an absorbent material, such as vermiculite particles, with water and a cellulosic material such as paper pulp, this mixture may be formed into an absorbent article which is substantially dust free. Such absorbent articles may be present in the form of a liquid-absorbing, impact-absorbing packaging container for protecting packaged items such as bottled liquids, while providing absorbency in the event of a liquid spill.